Fooled Around and Fell in Love
by The Fault in Our Divergent
Summary: "Look, the world isn't just sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there if you let it. Nobody will ever hit as hard as life, but it's not about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I deleted Rubik's Cube, I just thought of a better idea. Sadly, it's not a high school fanfic (_again_.)**

**I just can't seem to get a hang of those. Apologies.**

**So... Yeah. **

**Umm... My school started on the 21at, so I might not update as often. Also, if any of you play French Horn, I need some tips because I'm playing it this year for the first time. Thankies!**

**Bye.**

* * *

As I enter the large Dauntless college campus, I am immediately attacked by some one, and judging by the smell of her perfume, it's my closest friend, Christina Napier.

"Tris! Oh my God, it's been 3 months!" She laughs in my ear, smiling widely.

"I know! It feels like forever!" I giggle in response, pushing her off me so that I can hug her properly.

"So, how was Jamaica?" I ask her. For school our classes took us on a trip to a foreign country, and somehow she ended up going to her birthplace.

"Amazing! I would totally go again, I forgot how fucking amazing that place is! It was totally worth it. How was Italy?" She responds, grinning like a fool.

"Super cool! We had a blind taste test, and it was hilarious. Professor Lombardi filmed it, and I think that she's going to show it at the Welcome Assembly." I say, laughing at just the memory of some people's reactions to the foods they ate on that trip.

"Wow, what I'd give to see that in person." Christina can't seem to fight the smile off her face. "So did you hear about the knew Dutch and German teacher this year?" She adds.

"No I didn't, they're replacing Professor Lidewij? He was pretty awesome." I reflect on my last Dutch teacher.

"Yeah. I guess that they found an experienced twenty two year old guy to do it because Lidewij retired and they wanted some one with fresh memories of his college life and wasn't an old fart." She replies somberly, with a bit of sarcasm at the end of her statement.

"Oh. That's sad, he was always one of my favorite teachers. Lets hope that the new guy can come close to being as awesome as him." I grin at her, hooking my arm in hers and dragging her inside of the Study Hall. Now, let's get to know each other, my dear reader.

My name's Beatrice Lillith Prior, but everyone calls me Tris because when Christina and I met in pre-school 'Beatrice' was too difficult for her to pronounce and she started calling me Tris. I guess that it just ended up sticking. I'm twenty years old and starting my sophomore year of college at Dauntless University. I live in an apartment a few blocks away from my college, alone. I've been single for 5 years ever since I had a pretty bad relationship with this idiotic hypocrite Peter, which started freshman year of high school and ended our junior year because he treated on me for this bitch named Sienna. It kind of ruined all of my hopes on dating. My brother Caleb Prior is attending Erudite Institute, a college devoted to science and all that jazz. My parents both went to Abnegation Academy, interned for all of high school, and now both work for the government. Natalie and Andrew Prior, my parents, have always focused on being selfless, but I never really got it so I moved away from my home in Chicago to attend Dauntless University in Maine. And so now, two years later, I've adapted wall and have managed to stay in touch with my family despite being about halfway across the country and in completely different times zones than them. My closest friends are Christina -obviously-, Marlene and her boyfriend Uriah, Will, Al, and Lynn. I have a passion for painting and helping animals. I'm not the prettiest person ever, but Christina says that if I put on some eye liner and a tiny bit of blush that I'll look noticeable, so that's what I do every morning. I even occasionally put on some lipstick on special days, like today. I've got dull blond hair, large blue-grey eyes, a narrow nose, and high cheekbones. I'm 5'3 feet tall and not exactly what you would call _curvy_, so I guess that's why I never get hit on by boys like Christina and Marlene. So that's where Lynn and her bald head come in. She and I never really got along, but she was close friends with Marlene, so I guess she and I got closer once we learned that we both weren't _nearly_ as girly as Mar and Chris. By now we spend a lot of time together because the other two enjoy talking about boys and shopping, while Lynn and I are interested in fights and animals. So that's my life. But I guess that nobody knows what happens when you meet a new professor, or what will happen when that professor is hot as Hell, and extremely aggressive and strict. Here's how it went when I first saw him, when I first fell for the person who will be teaching me two languages for the next two years, and who I'll hopefully be seeing more of after those two years end:

"Welcome, welcome young Dauntless. Today is the start of a new year full of new possibilities to discover yourself and your power. Behind me stands your professors for this year, all of which are ready to dive into of learning." Max, the school's headmaster, had said. When he gestured to the crowd behind him, my eyes had scanned it for any new faces, but the only one I found was _his_, my soon-to-be Dutch and German teacher, and probably the hottest person I had seen in a while. He had close-cropped dark brown hair, a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His nose was hooked at the end, but that's not what I noticed most. His eyes were. They're a beautiful dark blue colour, and I found myself lost in their trance. I remember that the first thought that crossed my mind was '_God, I hope that S.O.B's single._' I has immediately blushed, pushing the thought from my mind only for it to resurface when I entered his class.

* * *

"My name is Four. You will not question my teaching technique, disobey my orders, or half-ass my class." He snapped as soon as our entire class had arrived. "If you do, there will be severe punishments." Four added. A shaky hand entered the air, and Four nodded his head in the direction of the asker.

"What are the consequences?" A shy but kind girl, Abigail, questioned him.

"After school detention and your grades for my class will drop, maybe even to the point where you fail." Four responded briskly. At that, Lauren raised her hand confidently.

"Are you single?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, but there is no way in _Hell_ that I would even consider going out with a whore like yourself." He mimicked her tone. You could see the look of surprise cross over her face, which made me smirk. Lauren was your typical school heart throb, bleached blond hair, nose and tongue piercings, flirting with every guy she laid eyes on. Only that that made this satisfying: she _never_ got turned down, especially not like she just did. So my smirk was mirrored on more than one face. She has stolen many boys from many girls and broken many people's hearts. I take a risk, and raise my hand. He just looks at me.

"Um... What is this year going to be like?" I ask the first question that _isn't_ about his sex life that comes to my mind.

"I intend to hit the ground running, and if you can't keep up then you better get your ass out of my class." He replies in his delicious Dutch accent. I nod in response, and try not to let my stare drift to his crotch while be talks, paying close attention, and trying not to get too turned on because even though this is my last period of the day, it still lasts another two hours and I need to wait until I get back to my apartment before I can relieve myself. I bet you can guess how uncomfortable the next two hours were.

* * *

I was a hot mess by the time I get home, and I barely lock the door before beginning my self-relief, pretending that it was Four's hand bringing me this pleasure the entire time, eventually bringing my self to an explosive orgasm, and I can't help but scream his name.

Fuck, I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

As I enter Four's class the next day, I try not to think about my fantasies of him too much when I pass him and he nods in my direction, entering the classroom behind me.

"Today I'm just going to get to know everybody and allow you to ask questions about me." He says, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk, and I see some pen lines on both hands. "How many of you speak German only?" He adds. A few people raise their hands, Lauren being one of them. She wears a smug look on her face, and I can't help but frown, thinking of what that look could mean.

"Okay then. How many of you speak only Dutch?" Abigail, the German speakers, and I are the only ones not to raise our hands.

"And I assume Mevrouw Prior and Johnson are the only ones who speak both?" Four asks, with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"You assume correct." Abigail responds, glancing in my direction before speaking. Four nods, writing in his notebook. "All right. For this year, the German resources and ish with be on the left side of the classroom, whereas Dutch will be on the right. Mevrouw Prior and Johnson, I would prefer if you used Dutch in this classroom, but if you don't understand, check it in German." He says, pointing to the left and right. Four clasps his hands together again, and then looks over our class, his eyes resting on Abigail a bit longer than others.

"In order for you to understand who I am, you must ask what kind of things you know, only that it _must_ be in Dutch or German. I will respond mostly in English, but saying the basic words in the language you asked the question in. Understand?" He speaks, and the entire class nods. The first person to raise their hand is a girl, and he looks at her.

"Wo wurden Sie geboren?" Amelia, I think her name was, asks him.

"I was born in Amsterdam, but I moved to Germany at the age of acht." He replies, scanning the room for another asker.

"Hoe vaak ben je verhuisd?" Oliver questioned.

"I have moved from Amsterdam to Germany, from there to Scotland, from Scotland back thuis, and finally from thuis to America when I was twintig." Questions start to pop up, varying from favorite color to his most memorable life moment, and the class seems to be having a great time until one girl, Hollie, asks this: "Wat is de grootste crisis die je ooit hebt overleefd?" Four's easygoing smile was soon replaced by a dark look, and his eyes flicked down to his hands, which he lifted up for the class to see. On them were a drawing of all of the bones in your hand, shaded in perfectly, and reflecting an exact image of the human hand's bone structure.

"When I was eleven years old, I was diagnosed with Leukemia, so I guess that was the worst thing that's ever happened to me." His voice is shaky, as if he's hiding something from us. I look around the room to see that nobody else seems to think that, so I try and drop it. But I couldn't get rid of the wavering feeling that he was lying.

"Genoeg van die emotionele onzin. Hoe zit het met ieder van jullie mij vertellen uw namen en een willekeurige feit over je." He was speaking in full on Dutch know, but his voice was hooked up to a translator so it also presented what he said in written German and fine-print English on the screen behind him as he scanned the curved rows of our seats, his eyes landing on the person who sat at the left end of the first half oval seating.

By the time they reached me, Four was typing away madly on his laptop, pausing to look up at me as if telling me to speak. I stood, just like everyone else and spoke.

"Mijn naam is Tris Prior, en mijn favoriet ... kunstenaar is Vincent Van Gogh?" I stated nervously, pausing before stating my favorite artist. Four smiles at me, typing a few more things into his computer, closing it up before clasping his hands together before speaking, this time in fluent German.

"Okay, gut, danke für das Sitzen durch, dass mein langweiliges Leben, ich werde Sie alle morgen." He flashed a small smile, before gesturing towards the door. I gathered up my things excruciatingly slow, hoping to talk to Four alone for a bit.

"Prior! Iedereen is vertrokken. Heb je nodig assisteren? Of ben je gewoon zo traag?"_Always teaching._ I sighed internally, but they plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Sorry, maar ik vroeg me af een paar dingen die ik denk dat je de voorkeur zou hebben gevraagd in prive." I responded. He looked at my warily. His blue eyes were always thoughtful, glaring or grinning.

"All right. What do you want to know?" He was speaking as he packed up his leather... Satchel, I guess. He pulled his black leather -lots of leather- jacket on over his gray button up shirt. Very Dean Winchester-y. I smile a little at the sight, but then clear my throat and start speaking.

"What I noticed is that you never really told us who you _are_ exactly. You told us snippets of your life, that you had Leukemia, that you moved, like, 8 times, and that you're 22. But I want to know Four, the guy underneath the layer of strictness, manliness, and..." I pause, cocking my head to the side. "Bitchiness. So tell me, who are you? On the inside?" He looks at me for a long time. One minute passes. Two. Eventually, he nods.

"Okay. How about we talk more over dinner?"

* * *

I look down at the light blue dress that I changed into for Four and I's 'dinner date'. My hands shook as I evened out the dress' skirt and grabbed my dark blue peacoat, awaiting for a knock on the door nervously. Because Four, being the gentleman that he is, insisted on picking me up like we were on a real date, not going out for dinner together so that way I can dig deeper into his soul.

He also instructed for me to dress nice.

Four knocks in my door snap me out of my trance, bringing me to my feet and pushing me towards the mahogany doorway. When I actually open the door after standing there for about a minute, mentally debating weather this was a good idea, I am stunned by the sight of Four in front of me. He was wearing a black suit, oddly, and a light blue button down shirt.

He also wore a tie.

He wore a _fucking_ tie for me.

The teacher who wore _leather_ to school wore a _tie_ just because he wanted to take me out to dinner.

I'm one lucky motherfucker.

"Well don't you look gorgeous, Mrs. Prior." Four finally spoke, amusement causing his deep blue eyes to twinkle.

"As do you, Mr. Four." I responded, only just realizing he never told us his last name. He gave me a crooked smile, which I easily returned, and held out his hand.

"Ready for me to blow your mind, Beatrice?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took me forever to post, I stopped a little over halfway through, not sure I should keep writing. **

**I did, haha.**

**So yeah, they're goin' on a date. **

**Umm... I saw the Giver recently. IT WAS SO MUCH FUCKING LIKE DIVERGENT OMFG I WAS DYING IN THE THEATER ASDFGHJKL.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the perks of being a fangirl. **

**I swear to God I'm not insane. **

**TRANSLATIONS****:**

**_Dutch _****- **

**1. Mevrouw - Mrs.**

**2. Acht - Eight**

**3. Hoe vaak ben je verhuisd? - How many times have you moved?**

**4. Thuis - Home**

**5. Twintig - Twenty**

**6. Wat is de grootste crisis die je ooit hebt overleefd? - What was the biggest crisis you have ever endured?**

**7. Genoeg van die emotionele onzin. Hoe zit het met ieder van jullie mij vertellen uw namen en een willekeurige feit over je. - Enough of that emotional crap. How about each of you tell me your names and a random fact about you.**

**8. Mijn naam is Tris Prior en mijn favoriet ... kunstenaar is Vincent Van Gogh? - My name is Tris Prior an my favorite ... artist is Vincent Van Gogh?**

** ! Iedereen is vertrokken. Heb je nodig assisteren? Of ben je gewoon zo traag? - Prior! Everybody's left. Do you need assisting? Or are you just so slow?**

**10. Sorry, maar ik vroeg me af een paar dingen die ik denk dat je de voorkeur zou hebben gevraagd in prive. ~ Sorry, but I was wondering a few things that I think you would prefer being asked in private.**

**_German_**** -**

**1. Wo wurden Sie geboren? - Where were you born?**

**2. Okay, gut, danke für das Sitzen durch mein langweiliges Leben, werde ich Sie alle morgen. - Okay, well, thank you for sitting through my boring life. I'll see you all tomorrow.**

**_That is a wrap and... Zoop!_**


End file.
